Out Take for Chapter 7 of Soul Bound
by RDoster2012
Summary: The missing Lemon from the end of chapter 7 in Soul Bound! **Caution** Mature audiences ONLY


Soul bound, chapter 7 answering the mating call Out Take

(From the Chapter)

"_That's your mate. Take her, and make her yours!"_ I am hard and wanting her, letting out another loud growl as Bella leans into a crouch and releases an answering growl of her own. When I leap, her eyes glaze over as I crash into her body, searing my lips to hers and ripping her clothes in the same moment. We roll a couple hundred feet, growling and snapping passionately at each other. She tears my clothes and as I enter her, a feral growl is ripped from her chest, echoing through the trees.

(More detailed)

Edward's POV

My eyes clouded over at the sight of Bella crouched over her kill drinking everything in. She looked like a dark goddess. I felt something stir within me. It was all consuming. As soon as I felt myself harden, I knew my instincts were telling me to take my mate and complete the mating bond. But I still had my moral brain telling me to wait, do this in private, and make it special for her. I growled lowly as I felt Jasper cautiously walk up beside me.

"Edward" he whispered to me. "I know what you are going through, and there is no use fighting it, it will consume you, and I feel your apprehension, you could hurt her if you wait and hold it in." I only answered with a growl.

I stood there watching her finish draining the deer she caught. The need was becoming pressing. And then I remembered seeing the bond being completed between Carlisle and Esme, and with Emmett and Rosalie. I knew then I could not avoid this any longer, and it was going to be 'messy'

As she stood from her kill, her hair framing her face, blood still dripping from her chin, everything clicked into place. My instincts overriding everything else, I let loose a growl. This was not a warning growl; this was something deeper, something primal. Bella's head snapped up to mine, her eyes widening and clouding over. She leaned into a crouch of her own, and let the answering growl rip from her chest. That was my cue, and I leapt at her.

I attached my lips to her kissing her with a fierceness I never expected from myself, I grabbed at her clothes and tore them from her body. And we began to roll through the forest. Both of us biting and nipping at each other, trying to mark each other as mates. Once we stopped rolling Bella grabbed at me and tore my clothes from myself.

I waited a moment, a small part of me knowing that this was going to be uncomfortable for her, but unable to hold it in any longer; I positioned myself at her entrance and pushed myself forward. I felt myself reach her barrier, and I hesitated for a fraction of a second looking down at her. She knew it was going to hurt and she nodded at me to proceed. I braced myself as I tore through it, she hissed at me, eyes filling with darkness, but it only lasted a second, and then she was bucking her hips into me, urging me to continue.

The all consuming feeling reached a pitch again, I knew I needed to complete the bond, so I pulled myself back out and slammed myself into her, again and again until we were both growling loudly filling the forest with the sounds of our mating.

I felt her tightening around me, and I felt a tightening in the bottom of my stomach. I knew it was time to finish as I leaned down and sunk my teeth into her shoulder, I felt myself ready to release, and she inclined her head up to me and sunk her teeth into my shoulder. As soon as she bit down I felt myself explode inside of her as she clenched tightly around me.

We automatically let each other go and licked the bite to close it. It stung like hell from the venom she inserted, but it was worth it.

When I came back to my senses I felt a slight rumbling in her chest, she was purring. I knew she was content at that moment. I looked down at her, a smile on my lips. "I love you so much Bella! But we better find a way back to the house and find a way in since our clothes are ruined." She hummed her agreement.

I stood and pulled her to her feet and we began walking back to the house.


End file.
